


My Heart Is Pierced By Cupid

by Bahar1182



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Cinderella AU, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Leona, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Male Cinderella, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quote: Eat The Rude (Hannibal), Self-Esteem Issues, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: Cinderella AU because why not
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar, Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	My Heart Is Pierced By Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Expect the prince isn't blind and there are no magical shoes that conveniently are the only piece of clothing that doesn't disappear.  
> And no fairy godmother, only a very drunk and very gay female friend.

What do you do when you're broke and bored? You accept your friend's request about escorting her to the royal ball. It's the _royal ball_ , which there's lots of food and money to steal, right? That part turned out to be true, Ruggie got to eat as much as he wanted and snatch lots of jewelry from drunken ladies dancing with men they probably didn't know. But, there were two things he hadn't been told. One, the fact that he needed fancy clothes and a full make-over just to be allowed in (which his friend provided); and two, the fact that this ball was set to find a spouse for the second prince, Leona, who was going to rule the northern part of the kingdom.

'So someone who watches over the troublemaker prince and keeps him happy enough to stay in line. Boring.' Ruggie thought as he stuffed another piece of meat into his mouth. He already had enough in his pockets and these were all going to be wasted anyway. Nobody paid enough attention to him, they were too focused on their appearances and all the young, rich people waiting for the prince to appear. Even though he was mischievous, he was still a prince and words had that he was quite attractive. Made sense, having the royal blood and all.

Not that Ruggie cared. Just that his friend (who had disappeared into the crowd with another young lady with a pink dress) had talked a lot about it. Ruggie had thought that she was aiming for the prince from the way she talked about him. But this ball seemed to work better for other people to find their soulmates. the prince himself was nowhere to be seen, though. Would be funny if he never showed up, leaving the sea of people rejecting all the others (only to dance with him) looking like idiots.

No, really, Ruggie wished he wouldn't come. Or at least come after midnight. He had _something_ to take care of just after midnight, there was no way he could stay. So he hoped to be able to escape without anyone noticing since everyone would be in chaos as long as he wasn't there. He heard people whispering about how no one knew where the prince was how he was always like that and how he was irresponsible.

Ruggie waited another hour. Snatched watches from gentlemen's pockets and rings from their fingers. Good thing his socks were hidden under his trousers and his shoes were too big.

'Well, time to go.' He saw his friend leaving the ball ten minutes earlier with her new friend, and he never had been more glad about being forgotten. He had another hour until midnight and he wasn't risking more time just wandering around. Just as he was about to leave, someone appeared in front of the doors, blocking his path.

A tall man with a scar on his right eye. Ruggie didn't need to hear the gasps to know who the person in front of him was. Prince Leona, who was missing for the last few hours had suddenly decided to appear right as Ruggie was about to scape. _'Great!'_ But that didn't faze Ruggie. You have to think and act fast if you want to survive, after all. He casually bowed, pretending he belonged there, pretending he hadn't done anything wrong.

'I'll stick around for ten more minutes, it's not too late.' He kept his eyes open to make sure he wouldn't stay like that for too long. He would just disappear into the crowd as the prince chose someone to dance with.

However, that plan was crashed as soon as he raised his head to meet the prince asking to dance with him. _'What?'_ He almost said it out loud. How laughable. Was he found out? No, there are so many guards here. It would be easier if the prince had just told them. What was his name again?

Ruggie made his decision since waiting for so long would also be considered suspicious. _'Suspicious... Oh, I get it now!'_ He wanted to laugh, the prince was too much like himself. _'Think about it, he refused to show up until now. Obviously he doesn't wanna be here. Of course he wouldn't bother considering everybody and asks the first person to dance with him. Unfortunately, I'm gonna leave as soon as this song's over! Gishishishishi~'_

"What's your name?" The prince's voice crushed his train of thought. "W- why do you ask?" He hated how his voice cracked.

"It's obvious you don't usually come to balls," The prince chuckled. "You were looking around, trying to imitate what the others were doing. You don't seem comfortable in your clothes, and you're a terrible dancer." He chuckled again. How rude! Ruggie was the best dancer in their street. Well, not ballroom dancing... but he had the talent. At least he wanted to think he did.

"I didn't know you were a detective."

"I'm not. But as a royal, you're taught to be more cautious than others." His eyes seemed distant for a second. Ruggie would be worried for him if his clock wasn't running out. "For example..." The prince turned them around. "You see the guys back there?" Ruggie looked past him to see two young boys clumsily dancing. One of them seemed angry and the other one just didn't seem to want to be there. "Who made those children dance if they hate it this much?"

The prince smirked. "That's the thing, they don't. They're the children my fr... no, one of them is a noble family's youngest son, I already forgot which one, and the other was adopted by that lizard bastard and his babysitter." Lizard bastard. "B... by lizard..."

"Malleus Draconia."

"You mean the king one. The king of fairies."

"He's not the king yet." He seemed irritated.

"Is he your friend?"

"Not a chance." Ah, this one was cute. Ruggie wasn't sure if he was going insane or the prince actually seemed adorable, being shy about his friend and all. But as the song ıcame to an end, he had to let go of his hand. They bowed to each other, but Leona caught his wrist as he was about to run off. "Where are you going?"

_I can't stay._ He couldn't say it. For some reason, he just stood there, staring into Leona!s eyes. 

"Let's go somewhere private." Finally, Leona said something. Ruggie just slowly nodded and followed him outside. His throat felt dry. He needed water. No, alcohol, something strong. He already felt high just by holding hands with the prince, he needed something that would knock him out for a few hours. Then he'd wake up in his dirty bed and all the unnecessary dreams would stay as they are, just dreams. Just fantasies of someone who's not used to people liking from the start.

And that was his actual reasoning. By now, he understood that the prince was, at least, interested in him. Yet, he ignored it and lied to himself. Because this person, the one wearing fancy clothes and flirting mindlessly, wasn't him. The prince wouldn't like the real him. He wouldn't like the stolen food and jewelry in his pockets, or the room he lived in. The fantasies should stay as fantasies, and this should be over before midnight.

_'What time is it anyway?'_ "What are you thinking about?" Leona's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "What?! Nothing!"  
"Liar~" His deep yet soft voice made Ruggie's heart beat faster and his ears twitch. "Really," He sighed. "It was nothing important."

"Then stay focused on me." Oh, that wasn't good. Nobody should be allowed to stare at someone else with those eyes. Not like this, under the moonlight, with the sound of music nearly being heard from inside. 

Ruggie never thought attraction at the first meeting would be possible. Maybe because he didn't usually get to meet a lot of decent looking people, but still. And yet, here he was, sitting so close to a prince, ready to forget everything and get hurt like this.

He was ready, but that didn't mean he would do it.

He pulled back right before their lips were about to touch. The prince looked irritated at first, but he smirked as he saw Ruggie's blushed face. "Wha-"

_Bang._

_Bang._

**_Bang!_ **

Ruggie stood up, looking horrified. How long have they been just talking and staring at each other? What were they talking about anyway? Did Ruggie tell him his name? No, he didn't give anything away. He would run, took the clothes off and the prince wouldn't have a clue to find him. He'd be forgotten in 2 days (maybe a week) anyway. Nothing to be afraid of, nothing to cause him trouble. "I have to go!"

"What?!" Leona grabbed his wrist, but let go as he saw the pain in Ruggie's eyes. Ruggie laughed and stink his tongue out before running away. "Goodbye! Sorry for the false hope!" Keep it up, run faster than him and his guards. Hide your face from as many people as possible and laugh as loudly as you can. Run away, looking happy.

It was stupid, really. The thought of not seeing him again hurt Ruggie so much, it broke something inside Ruggie. He laughed at himself. Who did he think he was? Hiding his face or not, the lazy prince wouldn't bother looking for him after tonight. This was his last chance of being loved by Leona.

But he had debts to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Let this be another fanfic that I struggle to finish lol


End file.
